The invention relates to specific supercoolable store materials for the storage of energy in the low temperature range in the form of latent heat which is taken up or liberated at the enthalpy point between the crystalline and the liquid phase of the material. The invention also relates to specific supercoolable latent heat stores based on certain specific materials.
As to the general state of the art in heat storage, reference is made to the chapter "Heat storage" in "Die Energie-Erzeugung, Nutzung, Versorgung" (Energy Provision, Use and Supply"), Bibliographisches Institut Mannheim, Vienna, Zurich, 1983.